


i could even learn how to...

by nanakomatsus



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet Ending, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Summer Romance, country boy! jonghyun, model! ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanakomatsus/pseuds/nanakomatsus
Summary: Minki just wants to leave the Ren part of him behind and be with the strange boy who wears over-sized sweaters in summer





	i could even learn how to...

**Author's Note:**

> exams are over and i should really be finishing 'Open Up' but this has been sitting in my drafts for too many months and i just really wanted to finish it. it's a bit long and draggy but idk i just really love jren

He doesn’t know how the hell he’d managed to do it, but he did.

 

It wasn’t even planned. It was just- a few hours after the show, after the after party, he’d had an epiphany while he spoke to his manager who was going through the next day’s schedule on the phone.

 

“And then at twelve you’ve got that movie screening at-”

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Could we do this in the morning. I’m tired.” Pause.

 

“Yeah, alright. Go get some rest. Be up early okay, Ren-ah.”

 

 _Ah_ , there’s that bitter taste in his mouth.

 

“Hyung. What did I say about calling me-”

 

“Minki.” Another pause.

 

“Thanks.” Click.

 

And he jumps up and rushes to the marble toilet, grabs his moisturizer, shampoo and nothing else. He stuffs them in his bag along with two t-shirts, a pair of jeans, underwear, power bank, charger, passport and money. Nothing else but _I need to get out of here right now._

 

He pulls his mask up to his eyebags, pulls his cap down over his eyebrows and heads out, not even sparing a glance at the grand suite he left in a mess. The Eiffel Tower watches him from a distance, twinkling gold.

 

Thankfully, the lobby is empty and no one tries to stop him as he hurries out to hail a cab. The driver eyes him in the rear-view mirror but says nothing, just accepting the wad of cash with a grunt.

 

The next flight to Seoul is in four hours. He takes what he can get and locks himself in the disabled peoples’ toilet, uncaring.

 

His phone wakes him up two hours later. The word _~Hyung~_ lights up the screen. He watches, making no move to pick it up, until the screen fades back to black. With a sigh, he gathers his bag and jacket, dons his face mask and cap and steps out.

 

It’s a daunting eleven hours but he thanks his lucky stars that the only Koreans on the flight are a really big group of senior citizens from -was that Jeju satoori? Even the flight attendants don’t seem to take notice of him.

 

He sleeps the whole way through and the next thing he knows, he’s on a train heading straight to Gangneung. Why Gangneung of all places? Lord knows.

 

And now, he stands at a roofless bus stop stood at the foot of a hill, drenched in sweat as sunshine mercilessly shines down on him. It’s quiet save for the sound of the insects lurking around him. The road looks quite deserted and unused.

 

Minki had been wandering around for a couple of hours now, and he was beginning to see the end. With only one bottle of mineral water left and 5% on his phone with no bars, he was Super Fucked.

 

Next time, he should plan his journey of self-discovery a little better.

 

He takes a seat and attempts to think of one for now. Maybe he would try walking a little further and hopefully, hopefully a car would pass by and he could hitch a ride or at least ask for directions. Worst case scenario, he’d wait until an actual bus stopped at this pitiful shed.

 

He decides to wander for a bit more, maybe try to get up the hill for a better view. Lugging his backpack, he begins to take heavy steps up the steep slope. He keeps his head down. The last thing he needs right now is a sunburn (although what can he do; it’s a little too late).

 

He climbs until he just can’t do it anymore. He sees flat ground up ahead and wills himself forward. The narrow path opens up to a large fork in the dirt road. One path continues up while another swerves to his left, sloping downwards.

 

And down that path, spread out as far as the eye can see, is a field of yellow flowers meeting the blue sky in the horizon.

 

Minki marvels at the sight. So this is what he’s been missing out. His eyes begin to sting. He continues to drink in the view- unconscious of the tears streaming down his face.

 

He doesn’t hear the voice shouting at him to move. Not until the voice is less than a meter away.

 

His first instinct is to jump.

 

And jump he does-straight down the slope to his left.

 

He slips on a stone and then he’s rolling down green grass and dirt at full speed. He’s a human bulldozer, crushing everything in his path. The world is spinning out of control and he can feel his power bank digging into his spinal chord every time his back makes contact with the ground.

 

Finally, he comes to a stop, groaning loudly. Somewhere up above the hill, above the noise of the crickets and other dreadful insects, he can hear a male voice muttering in panic.

 

“Oh god, oh god, oh _god_ I’ve just killed someone- I’ve killed someone-”

 

Minki stays on his back, not minding the pain on his spine, staring at the cloudless blue sky. His breathing is heavy and he can feel his sweat beginning to mix with the dirt on his skin. _Journey of self discovery, more like discovering that I hate everything outside of my apartment,_ he thinks to himself bitterly. A man’s voice interrupts his train of thoughts.

 

“Are you alright? Please tell me you’re fine,” the voice says. It’s a type of voice Minki’s never heard before. Rough but kind, soft but deep with tinges of a higher octave.

 

A head comes into view, hovering over him but Minki can’t make out the face; instead looking up at a silhouette as the sun’s rays threatens to pierce his retina.

 

“Can you stand?” Says the peculiar voice. It take him a moment, but the model blinks and nods before sitting up straight immediately.

 

Minki scans his surroundings. It seems that he’d rolled into the sunflower field. There is nothing but tall, green stalks and giant tendrils of yellow obscuring his view. And crouching beside him is the source of the special voice.

 

A young man his age (he assumes) kneels on one knee beside him, a nervous smile plastered on. His lips are thin but curve prettily. He’s got soft side-parted black hair and a slightly tanned, defined face. A handsome face. A really nice-looking face. Every gesture screams anxiety; especially in the ways he digs his fingers in his sleeves that come up to the palms of his hands.

 

An utterly unexplainable feeling of annoyance takes over Minki’s mind as he stares the man straight in the eyes (he’s got pretty crinkles around those pretty eyes).

 

“Why. The fuck are you wearing a sweater. In this heat?” Minki hisses. The man is momentarily shocked. It’s enough time for Minki to regret his whole life and make him want to stand in the middle of the road and get hit by a bus.

 

He’s about to apologize when said man bursts into laughter.

 

The model stares incredulously at the man in the oversized blue sweater as he almost topples over himself, clutching his stomach.

 

“Why are you laughing? I just insulted you.”

 

In a few moments the stranger’s laughter dies down to weak chuckles. He attempts to clear his throat. A wide smile has formed on his lips and Minki feels his heart beat a little faster. From the adrenaline, a small corner of his mind tells him.

 

“No it’s just- I’m glad you’re fine,” the man says. Then, he pauses, the previous look of panic beginning to cloud over in his eyes.

 

“You’re fine, right?” he asks cautiously. And Minki laughs and stands up, dusting himself off. He takes a deep breath and hopes his eyes aren’t red enough for anyone to notice.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” the model says and offers a hand to the man who now looks up at him with faint surprise. A smile widens across his face as he gladly accepts the other’s hand.

 

The crickets continue to cricket as the sun beats down on the two, a dome of blue sky covering them from a thousand feet up, sunflowers swaying in the hot wind.

 

 

 

“What brings a person like you to our humble little corner of the world, Minki-ssi?”

 

The man’s name is Kim Jonghyun. He works at his parents’ florist. He’s a year older than Minki is; a healthy two-and-a-half decades and has an older sister who works at the local hospital as a nurse. He was on the way to a delivery when they ran into each other (literally). His yellow bicycle with its white basket and leftover lavenders stand outside the cafe they are in, leaning against the brick wall.

 

_A person like you._

 

Minki feels an uneasiness creeping into his mind. _I’ve been found out,_ he thinks in sorrow. This Kim Jonghyun must know exactly who he is and is about to sell him out to the magazines any minute now.

 

“A person like me?” The blonde questions cautiously.

 

“It’s not everyday we have people with a face and hair like yours walking around town. You must be from the city, I take it?”

 

 _Oh, so maybe my cover’s not blown. Yet._ Minki’s body slightly wilts with relief. But he can’t let his guard down. Yet.

  
“Yeah, I just had to take some time off from work,” he replies evenly.

 

“It must be hard out there.”

 

 _Oh, you don’t even know,_ Minki thinks, Minki wants to say, but he holds himself back. Instead, he shrugs.

 

“Everyone’s got it hard these days.”

 

“You got relatives here?”

 

“Not at all. I’m a Busan guy,” he takes a sip of the watery coffee. Jonghyun doesn’t even ask why Minki had chosen Gangneung instead of going back to his hometown. The blonde answers himself.

 

“I didn’t want to worry them.”

 

The conversation comes to a halt and he really hates himself then for changing the mood. After some time, when they’re both halfway through their coffee, Minki clears his throat.

 

“Are there any hotels around here, by any chance?”

 

Jonghyun thinks for a moment.

 

“Well there are a few downtown but… no, those aren’t- they aren’t exactly an option. There are a few inns around here, but I doubt any of them have anymore rooms. I can take you to check, though. Just in case.”

 

Minki watches the man before him ramble with fond eyes and finally nods at the other’s suggestion. _We’ll see how this self-discovery thing works out._

 

 

 

It turns out that there are, in fact, no rooms available. _It’s because of the summer festival,_ Jonghyun says. _Danoje? The one with ssireum and liquor? Yeah, that one._

 

“Guess I’ll just hop on a bus and head somewhere else,” Minki says, balancing on a divider. Jonghyun walks beside him, deep in thought. The sun is still unrelenting but at least here the wind is too. They’re walking by the beach, which is surprisingly empty (thankfully, Minki thinks), their hair in a flurry as the waves noisily crash against the sand.

 

“No, don’t,” Jonghyun says suddenly. He’s stopped walking now. Minki turns to him, head cocked to one side, a questioning look upon his face.

 

“I know another place.”

 

A half-an-hour bike ride later, Minki is stood outside a quaint apartment complex with greenery overflowing through its picket fences. Jonghyun fumbles with his keys.

 

“I could kill you in your sleep, you know?” Minki mutters. The other man chuckles.

 

“You won’t. You love your job too much. Killing me would be throwing that away, wouldn’t it?” He says with a sly grin as he jiggles the door open.

 

Minki is momentarily shocked. How could someone he’s known for only a few hours possibly read him so well? This Kim Jonghyun is a little too observant, he notes and decides to keep his distance. But now, with this arrangement, that isn’t possible. _We’ll try_.

 

“I could hide your body, dump it in the ocean, nobody would know,” he retorts. Jonghyun laughs a little louder this time as he leads them up the stairs to the second floor.

 

“You won’t. You like me too much. You’d probably bury me with flowers or something.”

 

 _Shit, he’s right._ Minki wants to tear his head out. This guy is way too good at reading people. Or is he really that transparent? But then again, Kim Jonghyun does deserve to be buried in flowers. What human being lets a complete stranger into their apartment after only knowing them for half a day? This one.

 

Two floors for one person seems a little too big, Minki thinks. But then again, he has two units to himself back in Seoul. The place is virtually empty but not cold. The stark white for some reason, feels warm and cozy. There aren’t any pictures up on the walls, just a few paintings. Everything is light-brown wood. Simple.

 

The spare room was really just a spare room. A single bed stood on one side with an empty shelf on the other. The windows were covered by flowers upon flowers, sunlight filtering through green and pink. It was pretty clean. Not much dust.

 

“I hope this is okay,” Jonghyun says, scratching his neck. Minki sets his bag on the bed and yanks the windows open. The summer wind washes over him. The scent of the sea lingers.

 

“You live here alone?”

 

“Yeah, my parents left this to me and my sister. But she lives with her husband now so it’s just me.”

 

“It’s beautiful.”

 

Jonghyun laughs nervously and looks to the ground.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“How much for a day?” Minki asks. The other male blinks, uncomprehending.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, I’m going to be here a while. I can’t just be… freeloading like this-”

 

“As long as you buy your own food and wash up after yourself, it’s fine.”

 

Minki frowns. That doesn’t sound right. He’s about to protest but Jonghyun beats him to it.

 

“I invited you here. It’s only right. Don’t worry.” There’s an edge in his voice now that Minki can’t really place. It wasn’t there before.

 

“You can go take a shower. I’ll get dinner ready.” And he walks out before Minki can say anything.

 

He eats the warm home-cooked dinner alone at the long dining table before going to bed early.

 

 

 

Minki spends the entirety of the next day alone in the apartment. There aren’t too many hours left till evening when he wakes up in the afternoon. Lunch is waiting for him on the dining table, still warm. He hates it and wants to fling it out the window. Instead, he eats fast and furiously before cleaning up and spends the remainder of the day watching his phone charge and listen to his notifications echo throughout the empty building.

 

Jonghyun comes home in the evening, just after the sun has gone down. Minki waits for him at the same dining table, fried chicken sitting in take-out boxes in front of him along with a few beers.

 

“Hey,” the blonde greets. Jonghyun takes a seat opposite him, shrugging off his sweater.

 

“Hey,” he greets back. Minki watches him for a moment before passing him a beer and opening one for himself. Jonghyun does the same, except he doesn’t start drinking immediately. His eyes are fixed to the table. The blonde breaks the silence.

 

“Was it something I said.” It’s not a question. It’s too flat and unexpectant. Jonghyun begins to feel bad.

 

“No, it’s just- I hope you know I wasn’t expecting anything out of this. Especially not the money. I wouldn’t-”

 

“I know. That was wrong of me. I’m sorry.” If Jonghyun were any other person, it would’ve sounded forced and insincere. But there’s something about the way Minki looks down at the green glass bottle and wets his lips that tells Jonghyun he isn’t used to apologizing. This is one of the few times. It’s genuine. The dark-haired man takes a swig.

 

“It’s fine.” There’s a pause as the tension lifts.

 

“How many times a week do you do deliveries?” Minki’s voice comes out softer now. Jonghyun allows himself a smile.

 

“Twice. I could bring you this Thursday.”

 

“That would be nice.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

 

The only time Minki has ever ridden a bicycle since he moved to Seoul from Busan was for shoots. It was rare, almost never.

 

So now, as he stands on a thin piece of metal, coursing through the wind as they speed downwards on the yellow bicycle with the white basket, Minki thinks this is what happiness feels like. The muted sun is glistening against the emerald water and the strong scent of chrysanthemums waft through the air along with several petals fluttering against his face.

 

His grip on Jonghyun’s shoulders never falters.

 

He lets out a hoot of joy, pumping a fist in the air and beneath him, the tanned boy laughs and lets out his own cry which gets quickly lost in the howling wind. There’s adrenaline coursing through their veins and Minki doesn’t want this to end, he feels so alive and complete and _there._

 

Later, they’re walking up a hill, back to town after they’d completed their deliveries. All the clients had been pleasantly surprised by Jonghyun’s new unofficial assistant; crooning over him and offering them homemade takeaways.

 

“I guess this is dinner, huh?” Jonghyun says with a soft smile, holding up a plastic bag full of black bean noodles, fresh kimchi and beef sausages.

 

The town is quiet, almost distant as they continue the trek back home. _It’s nice,_ Minki thinks. It’s been a while since he’d been able to walk around so freely like this.

 

Minki helps Jonghyun set the plates and prepare the food. _I’ve never learnt how to cook,_ he tells Jonghyun who chuckles in response, shaking his head. _Once, I put a whole bell pepper in spaghetti, raw,_ he says, almost proud. _Oh god, glad I wasn’t there to witness that,_ Jonghyun replies.

 

The only lights that are on in the house are the yellow bulbs hanging low above the dining table. They sit opposite each other, eating quietly until Minki decides to start the conversation.

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve eaten alone with someone like this,“ he says.

 

“Me too. “

 

“This is nice.“

 

“It is.“ Pause.

 

“Are you an invert, Kim Jonghyun?“ Minki asks suddenly. Jonghyun promptly chokes on his noodles.

 

“Excuse me?“ He sputters.

 

Slowly, Minki begins to slide his foot across the floor and up Jonghyun’s leg. The shorter male freezes for a brief moment before resuming his meal.

 

“You’re not answering the question, Jonghyun-ssi,“ Minki says lowly, foot travelling higher. Jonghyun sets his utensils down and closes his eyes momentarily.

 

“Are you still hungry, Jonghyun-ssi?“ Minki drawls but remains expressionless. The dark-haired man gulps.

 

“I think I’m in the mood for something else now,“ he says calmly before pushing his chair back, slowly rising from his seat.

  
“So you’re not then,“ Minki says with a tiny smirk, following suit.

 

 

 

It’s been two and a half weeks now.

 

Minki’s unofficially begun working at the florist. They’ve developed a little routine; Jonghyun opens the shop at six, Minki wakes up at nine and meets him halfway, taking over his shift at the front counter. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, they go for deliveries together, with Minki standing with his hands clamped around Jonghyun’s shoulders as they race down hills with bouquets threatening to fall out of the basket. Some nights, they go out and eat at the local barbeque place.

 

Most nights, Jonghyun cooks and they have a drink or two before Minki (mostly Minki), pulls Jonghyun into the master bedroom for the night.

 

His roots are showing now, Jonghyun notices.

 

It is 10 o’clock on a Saturday. Warm sunlight filters through the curtains and all there is, is the sound of trees swaying outside.

 

Jonghyun feels a sneeze coming on as the blonde’s hair tickles his nose. He rolls over onto his back and lets out a sigh, staring at the ceiling. Beside him, Minki stirs and finally releases his grip on Jonghyun’s arm as he stretches before sitting up.

 

His eyes shift to Minki’s back; milky white and almost transparent under the sun. The other stands up and makes his way out of the room, towards the kitchen.

 

Jonghyun joins him a few minutes later. There’s bread and jam and milk spread out across the table. Minki sits chewing on his own meal, staring into space.

 

“Wanna go into town today? We could watch the deity parade,” Jonghyun suggests offhandedly. The blonde chews a little slower, considering, before he nods in agreement.

 

The crowd is overwhelming.

 

Thankfully, they decide to ditch the parade and choose to walk around the market instead. There are stalls set up along almost every street in town, vendors selling vegetables, fruits and other fresh produce along with assorted traditional alcohols in different coloured glass bottles.

 

Minki keeps as close to Jonghyun as he possibly can without touching him. He keeps his head down and his cap even lower. They stop at a stall selling persimmons. The old man has kind eyes and greets Jonghyun with familiarity.

 

“Jonghyun-ah! It’s been a while! Have you gotten the order my wife placed for the white lilies?” Jonghyun smiles and nods.

 

“Don’t worry, Sugeun-ssi. They’re arriving in a few days. I’ll send them over on Thursday.”

 

“That’s good to know. And who is this young man? A friend?” The man points his chin at Minki. Jonghyun hesitates a moment.

 

“Yeah, he’s on vacation from work. He helps me at the shop,” he says with a nervous laugh. Minki inclines his head respectfully.

 

“It’s rare to see someone so good looking around here. So far only Jonghyun has been the set bar,” the old man winks mischievously. Minki allows himself a coy smile. The two Gangneung natives continue their light conversation. The blonde’s mind wanders off.

 

He taps Jonghyun on the shoulder and goes off on his own.

 

The weather is still uncomfortably warm but isn’t as blazing as it was when he’d first arrived. He makes his way around, stopping at random stalls.

 

It’s at one particular stall with a bright red umbrella where Minki decides to buy strawberries. As he chooses, he feels a pair of eyes blazing into the back of his head. Slowly, he scans his surroundings. And there-

 

Across the street is a group of middle school girls whispering among each other. They begin to make their way towards him, giggling and excited. There are too many people around him, there’s no room for a quick getaway. It’s too late anyway.

 

“Ren-ssi?” One of them calls out, holding her phone out. Minki feels like hurling. He turns away, ignoring them. No good. There’s a tap on his back and he turns back to see four of them looking up at him, smiling widely and jumping up and down.

 

“Are you Ren-ssi? The model?”

 

“Can we have a picture?”

 

“He’s so good looking in real life!”

 

_Go away._

 

The words are caught in his throat. Tears begin to sting the corners of his eyes. He turns and is about to push his way through before he bumps into someone.

 

Jonghyun places a reassuring arm around his shoulder and pulls him behind him, trying his best to shield the blonde.

 

“Hey, girls. It’s not good to disrupt business, right?” He says calmly, smiling kindly.

 

“But-” one of them starts but is promptly cut off.

 

“Shouldn’t you guys be in school? I know some of your parents-”

 

Minki takes this as his cue to leave. He pushes his way through and once he’s out of the crowd, he begins to jog before breaking into a sprint all the way back to the apartment.

 

 

 

The TV is on in the living room. Jonghyun can hear the muffled buzz from the hallway as he throws his shoes off.

 

“Minki-ssi?” He calls out. There is no response. He rushes up the stairs.

 

Minki is parked on the sofa, sitting straight up. His eyes are glued to the screen. The afternoon news is broadcasting.

 

**_It has been two weeks since the disappearance of model, Ren. He was last seen getting into a cab in the middle of the night in Paris, where he was scheduled to attend the international premiere of the movie ‘Their Distance’. Pledis Ent. has tried contacting the model but to no avail. The agency is trying their best to locate Ren-ssi-_ **

 

Jonghyun clicks the TV off. Minki continues to stare at the now-black screen. The tension in the room rises. The silence is deafening.

 

“You knew, didn’t you?” The model’s voice comes out hollow and lifeless. Jonghyun sighs.

 

“Of course I knew. Everyone knew. Minki-ssi, you’re in commercials all the time. Your face is on the billboard along highways-”

 

“Then why?” His voice is bordering anger now, threatening to rise.

 

“Why? Because obviously you didn’t want to be recognized so no one said anything about it! But then today - oh god, I shouldn’t have brought you to the market. I just thought you needed to see what home is like, a normal life, look, I’m sorry-”

 

They’re both standing now, only a few feet apart. Jonghyun runs his hand through his hair in frustration. Minki looks at the floor.

 

“It’s not your fault. I wasn’t blaming you it’s just- I don’t know whether I should stay or-,” his voice cracks. It’s no more than a whisper now.

 

“Don’t go,” Jonghyun says, pleading. The blonde laughs humorlessly.

 

“They’re gonna be coming for me, Jonghyun. I can’t just stamp my feet and lie down on the ground until they leave.”

 

“You can say ‘no’.” But as Jonghyun looks into those eyes, those shattered brown eyes, he knows.

 

“You don’t want to, do you?” He says softly. Minki smiles sadly.

 

“No, I don’t. I have to go back. It’s my life.”

 

“Then what about all this?” _(What about us?)_

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

The silence seeps in once more.

 

Then, Minki begins to close the gap between them until they’re close, so close and Jonghyun wants to reach up and touch his skin and wants to wrap his arms around him and beg him to stay but he knows he can’t and he won’t.

 

And they stand like that, centimetres apart and yet, a whole universe between them. There’s an invisible barrier like glass, ready to shatter at any minute.

 

After what feels like an eternity, Minki’s hand slowly finds Jonghyun’s and slowly, they retreat into the bedroom.

 

They sleep apart that night.

 

 

 

Minki leaves two days later when a single black SUV pulls up in front of the apartment.

 

No words are exchanged, just one long kiss and a soft whisper against the shell of Jonghyun’s ear.

 

He watches as the black vehicle soon retreats into the distance, winding down the hill, further and further away until it is nothing but a little black dot before disappearing behind a field of yellow.

 

 _Summer is cold,_ Jonghyun thinks bitterly. _So cold._

 

 

 

It is many months later, in winter, some time before Christmas when Jonghyun finds a letter wedged between his front door.

 

He leaves it on the dining table and goes to wash up after a long day before pulling in early.

 

(It is left forgotten for days, like a lingering memory).

 

It is New Year’s when he finally opens it.

 

He’s come back from a party early and decides to spend the rest of the night on his couch nursing his beer and fried chicken. The TV is left on a public broadcasting channel, the countdown already beginning. There isn’t much time left.

 

The envelope is brown and blank with no return address to be found. His name is messily inked. He carefully unseals the brown paper and slowly pulls out the letter. His heart is threatening to jump out his throat.

 

 

> _Kim Jonghyun._
> 
> _It’s been a while. I’m sorry I never got to say thank you properly. Everything happened so fast. I’m not too sure what to say, I just know I needed to say something. Here’s that something for you._
> 
> _Jonghyun._
> 
> _You were shining when we first met. It was the sun. It was the flowers. It was you with the wind in your hair as we walked along the beach, as we rode on your bicycle down the hill._
> 
> _I miss your omelette rice and seaweed soup. I miss you._
> 
> _But now, I want to thank you. For letting me into your world. For giving me a chance to free myself. I want to thank you for being kind and for smiling. And, even if you don’t anymore, I want to thank you for loving me._
> 
> _I’m sorry I couldn’t make you happy._
> 
> _I want to ask something of you. If you haven’t forgotten about me, please do. Please. Don’t hurt yourself. I can’t come back, I won’t._
> 
> _You were beautiful, Kim Jonghyun. And I love you for that._
> 
> _I’m sorry I love you._
> 
> _I love you Kim Jonghyun._

 

Minki's whisper will forever linger in the back of Jonghyun's mind, like an afterthought.

 

_(I will always love you.)_

 

Outside, the fireworks blast through the air, colouring the midnight sky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by:  
> -'Cloudy with a Chance of UFOs' by masi on here. one of my all time favourite fics.  
> -'i could even learn how to...' by Miikitouu on youtube. a beautiful little thing i will love till the end of time.  
> -'Drowning Love' a japanese movie i've recently watched and strongly recommend to everyone.


End file.
